When women smokers become pregnant, about 1/3rd of them stop smoking cigarettes. Pregnancy therefore, represents an important window of opportunity for these women to build upon their cessation success toward the goal of remaining smoke-free for life. Unfortunately, the vast majority of these individuals resume smoking within a year postpartum, despite the fact that they have not smoked for an average of 7 or more months during pregnancy. As a result, an important public health opportunity is being missed to help these women maintain their nonsmoking status and therefore avoid significant smoking-related risks for both themselves and their offspring. This project will develop and evaluate an interactive, ethnically targeted Internet/CD-ROM program designed to encourage continued nonsmoking among postpartum women. The intervention will be targeted to women's race/ethnicity (Caucasian, African American, Hispanic and multiethnic) and it will focus on personalizing health risks, stress and mood management, weight management, social support, managing smoking urges, and developing a personal plan. Phase I will provide a feasibility test of this approach by targeting 1 racial/ethnic subprogram and 3 content modules with women attending a Postpartum Care Center in a large managed care hospital. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]